


Летний вечер

by fandom Drarry 2020 (fandom_Drarry_2020), Tanya_K



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artisan Crafts, Crafts, Don't copy to another site, Fandom Kombat, Gen, Handmade, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-04
Updated: 2020-08-04
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:14:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 32
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_Drarry_2020/pseuds/fandom%20Drarry%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tanya_K/pseuds/Tanya_K
Summary: Даже дом на Гриммо может стать уютным, когда есть тот, кто принесёт тыквенное печенье и зажжёт лампу.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 6
Kudos: 33
Collections: Level 3: Челлендж 2020, fandom Drarry 2020 челлендж





	Летний вечер

При клике на фото оно откроется в полном размере. По умолчанию фото открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://images2.imgbox.com/41/94/TQZ00hBV_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/e1/fd/dYrP1pdG_o.jpg) [](https://images2.imgbox.com/9a/1a/9ChtTtHy_o.jpg)

       


При клике на превью откроется страница работы.  
По умолчанию страница открывается в этом же окне.

[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673905)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693975)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693732)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694050)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25694116)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25692688)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25673749)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25693771)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25675456)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25712482)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25710007)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714564)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714630)[](https://archiveofourown.org/works/25714609)  


**Author's Note:**

> **Проголосовать за работу можно по ссылке:**
> 
> [https://forms.gle/JsGGFT7FUG5LbCd88](https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSeV-ePA_6hFnBGg0M8NY7pIGLpcfOgdoXqJzr_60LZgyZg5bA/viewform)
> 
> **Чтобы голос был засчитан, в нём должно быть как минимум три работы трёх разных команд.**
> 
> Строчки для голосования можно взять здесь: <http://metalgear.crabhost.org/fb2020/3-1/vform.html>


End file.
